1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to an electronic book.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic paper (also referred to as digital paper or a paper like display) has attracted attention and has been partly put into practical use. The ultimate form of electronic paper is that which has small thickness and high visibility like paper, and is rewritable and maintains display even after power is turned off.
Among electronic paper techniques, a method for displaying images by using an electric field to promote movement and rotation of microparticles is referred to as an electrophoretic method. Electronic paper employing the electrophoretic method (hereinafter referred to as an electrophoretic display device) is disclosed in Patent Document 1.